


Art Master-post. Lone Star . 2016 j2_spn_bigbang

by 2BlueShoes (Forhimxx)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/2BlueShoes





	Art Master-post. Lone Star . 2016 j2_spn_bigbang

Thank you to [](http://sylsdarkplace.livejournal.com/profile)**sylsdarkplace** for the opportunity to illustrate this story (hit all my buttons)[ read it here ](http://sylsdarkplace.livejournal.com/82332.html)  
Thank you to the Mods who gave me plenty of time between stories to allow me to do what I wanted for both.

All the art is done in a combination of Photoshop and Mangastudio.  
I am an unapologetic digital artist. I spent years and tears trying and failing to produce illustrations I was happy with.  
I will now take and use what I can to get a good result.  
  
  
here is a gif of the layers .

 

and another Scene _ or two  
"

[ ](http://i1282.photobucket.com/albums/a535/ssmudge/supernatural/BB2%202016/bikerlip-1000x1000%20copy_zpsnacw0b4h.jpg)

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

these are my sources

  


 

I spent a stupid amount of time on this before it clicked what Iron dogs are * head on desk *  
I include it here because l really like it.  



End file.
